The broad goals of this project are to develop and evaluate improved analytical methods applicable to chemical analyses involved in understanding, diagnosing and treatment of illness. All analytical methods can be grouped into two general categories, namely kinetic-based and equilibrium-based management. This proposal focuses on kinetic- based methods which usually are less reliable than equilibrium-based methods. Specific goals of this study are to improve performance characteristics such as error coefficients, linear ranges, sensitivities, and ruggedness of kinetic-based analytical methodologies used in clinical and biological chemistry by factors of 10- to 100-fold relative to methods in current use. To accomplish these goals we plan to adapt a predictive kinetic method developed in earlier phases of this project to transient responses of analytical systems such as biosensors, ion-selective electrodes, selected types of immunoassays. and reactions of DNA. Evaluations of this data-processing approach relative to more conventional kinetic(rate) methods for homogeneous chemical reactions have yielded 10- to 100-fold improvements in error cooefficients for inorganic, organic, and enzymic reactions, 30-fold extensions of linear ranges for substrates of enzymatic reactions, and similar imrovement in sensitivities and ruggedness. There is reason to believe that this data-processing approach can yield similar improvements for analytical methodologies based on other types of chemical and physico-chemical systems that are important in clinical and biological chemistry.